


Oliver on Ice: Rostelecom Cup!!

by fritzy1999



Series: Oliver on Ice! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brash but kind Yurio, Could get heated, Genderfluent character, LOt of coach bashing for Alister, Other, Victuuri is canon!!!, be prepared for an awesome showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: It is the 2018 Rostelecom Cup and A new skater has made their way up the skill level. Oliver Pike has made their way through all regulations this season and is excited to be performing against Yuuri Katsuki and his forever crush Yuri Plisetsky. Can Oliver defeat their competitor's or will Yuri steal their heart instead? Find out in Oliver on Ice!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> кролик-Rabbit  
> красавица- Beauty  
> Tha- yes

    I glide over the ice and edge myself into a toe loop, I over rotate and skid harshly across the ice. I grit my teeth in frustration and blow my ombre hair out of my eyes. Standing back up I brush off the ice and try again. I spend another 20 minutes trying to land my toe-loop, it doesn't happen.

"You're putting to much power into your jump at the beginning. Reduce your speed and move your body with the turn."

   A loud steady masculine voice echoes at the barrier of my hometown rink. I skid to a halt and whip around to spot a tall brunet male staring at my impassively. I nod in understanding and try again. For the first time all day I landed my toe-loop, very unsteadily but I landed it! I grin happily and look up at the smirking male.

    I skate over to him and extend my hand in a shake.

"Oliver Pike, you?" I ask easily.

The male smirks and shakes my hand with a firm grip.

"Alister McGuinnus, and I'm your new coach." His gruff voice replies.

My eyes widen and so does my grin. I jump up and down excitedly, but stop and worry masks my features. He gives me a curious look and I sigh.

"If you truly want to be my coach then you have to accept my career choice and who I am, I don't need a bigot coach who will only suppress my potential" I say firmly. Alister straightens and nods. I breath out in relief and extend a fist, cheekily proclaiming and acceptance of the man before me.

"Alright, welcome  to the team coach!"

**2years later**.  
    I watch as the crowd screams ring in my ears, the performance of Yuri Plisetsky is as flawless as any of Viktor Nikiforov's. I squeal in delight and hurry to the arena where all the other skaters were. Heavy footsteps fall behind me and I look back to see my coach Alister McGuinnus follow me.

     Alister was a tall brunet with amethyst eyes. He was also only 32 and was the reigning figure skating legend until Viktor replaced him years ago. I knew Alister wasn't bitter but from the look in his eyes when he watched all the young skaters, he missed the competitions. Anyway, I make it to the designated area and wait to enter the rink. As I sit on one of the benches and put on my skates Alister comes over and stands in front of me. I grin up at him and wait for his pep talk.

"Oliver, just do your best and don't hyper-extend yourself on your quad- toe loop combo like you have been in practice." His smooth deep voice floats through my ears and I nod in confirmation.

"You got it, coach!" I reply excitedly.

    I stand up on my skates and steady my breathing with some exercises. I shake off my nerves and begin head for the entrance when my name is called. I smile brightly and wave to the crowd before I take my position in the middle of the rink. Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre Begins to play and I lose myself in the song.

* * *

 "Now entering the ice rink, is Oliver Pike age 16 performing his short program to Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre, the skater choreographed his own routine. and from the looks of his plan, he has one quad combo and multiple spins." The announcer speaks clearly over the roar of people.

    Oliver; short of 5ft tall with a lithe figure and long ombre hair and teal eyes stands in the middle of the rink head bowed and arms wrapped around himself, his face is strain and tense.

    The music begins and he skates lethargically in a spread eagle, the violins begin to pick up he starts his performance off with a double toe loop. The crowd hushes as the performance continues. The tempo picks up and Oliver's harsh toe edge step-sequence leaves everyone breathless. Gliding once more he does a consecutive of 6 high kicks and 5 death drop spins transitions beautifully into an upright one-foot spin.

    "Look at Oliver, his movements are precise and smooth, arms moving between third and fourth position? Look at that effortless Biellmann and triple axle-triple toe combo!! This is amazing, Oliver Hampshire has the crowd stun, this here people, is all done by a boy only 16 years old?! I dare say he is stunning the ground easier than Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov did when they first started out."

    Oliver grins internally at the announcer's words but keeps his face strained almost frightened. Oliver keeps his mindset on his story. _I have to get away. He can't catch me! No one must know. I am running from death, the mouse in this inescapable chase_. His movements range from adagio and allegro, performing harsh step sequences and multiple spins such as camel-sit spin combo and a fast Candle spiral.

"Oliver's second half of the program starts and Glides into a graceful Ina Bauer. With a steady foot, he goes for his first quad a Quad toe-loop-flip, triple axle. Aaaand he makes it! The performance is coming to an end and Oliver finishes off with another angst-stricken step sequence-quad axle combo, ending in an impossibly flexible y-spin."

    The music ends and Oliver kneels on the cold ice free hand in the air and working hand grasping his neck, his chest heaves in heavy gulps of air. The crowd goes wild. Oliver grins and wave excitedly at everyone giving multiple bows and picks up a few flowers as well.

* * *

    I bask in the applause at the end of my Free program and bow deeply to the crowd. As I Skate to the entrance of the rink I spot Alister watching me with a hard face. I stare in confusion. What's wrong with him? I performed my program far better than I thought I would. I steadily walk over to Alister but he leaves before anything could be said. I sigh and go sit in front of some reporters to hear my score. I end up scoring a 102.50 and I grin and wave excitedly into the cameras.

    After that, I go find Alister. When I spot him he gives me a hard look and I feel myself become confused by his harsh attitude. I choose to plaster a huge smile and sprint over to him.

"Alister, did you see my performance? I did amazing right?!" I ask him with hopeful eyes. He says nothing for a moment then looks away from me.

"I am resigning from being your coach after the Rostelecom Cup." I blink. Confusion courses through me and I'm sure it shows on my face.

"Why?" Was all my 16-year-old brain could think to ask. Alister gives me a sharp look.

"I can't coach a liar." I felt my heart break and anger boils in my veins.

"I suggest we go to a secluded area to talk about this." I try to conceal the anger in my voice. We walked quietly to the lower parking area. Once there I turn sharply at him and allow my anger to boil over.

"How dare you! How could you say that?" I shriek. His gaze doesn't waver.

"Like I said Oliver I can't coach a liar or an unfit skater such as yourself, you are a disgrace to the male figure skating competitions." His words were sharp and cruel.

I feel tears build up and I angrily wipe them away.

"You don't get to say that as my coach, you're the one person I could trust with this. I'm sorry I was born in the wrong body. The female competitions would allow my participation. You're suppose to support me, encourage me to succeed. All I want is to skate, my gender shouldn't matter! You are my coach, you were my friend?!" I scream out in anger and betrayal.

"I can't do this Olivia, it is wrong." I burst into anger tears.

"My name is Oliver! And if this is how you want to act after two years of coaching and friendship than fine! I don't need you, I can find another coach who will be more accepting and a hell of a lot more understanding than a piece of shit like you. After I win this cup Alister McGuinnus I never want to see you again!" I seethe as the hot tears run down my face.

     I turn sharply and head for the door. As I turn back I see Both Viktor and Yuuri staring at us in shock. I freeze. I wipe my tears harshly away and smile brightly at the skater and coach.

"Hi guys, stretching before your program Tha? Good luck Yuuri!" I say positively.

    I retch the door open and rushing out of there. I burst into tears behind the door and run to the bathroom, I lock myself in one of the stalls and burst into awful sobs. I hard knock falls onto my stall and I freeze in shock. "Tha?" I ask timidly. A gruff voice answers harshly.

"You going to stay in their like a crybaby or you going to act like a skater?" I fill with dread as the voice of Yuri Plisetsky rings in the bathroom.

"Go away, I don't need your shitty pep talk." I growl out. I hear a dark chuckle come from the opposite side of the door.

"Sorry sweetheart no can do." I stare in shock as he literally kicks open the door.

    There standing against the stall door was the Russian Tiger himself, a straight face placed on his boyish face, as usual. I stare into my knees in self-pity. I hear him sigh and walk towards me. He kneels in front of me and lifts my face to meet his gaze. I stare into his jade coloured eyes. My face heats up and I try to lower my gaze but he doesn't relent. so I am forced to gaze into his eyes.

"Either you get out of this stall on your own are I drag you myself. Your choice."

    I gulp and timidly untangle my limbs and stand. He does as well and I'm forced to look up. _Damn it, why do I have to be 5ft_. I grumble to myself. Yuri leads me out of the stall and effortlessly lifts me onto the counter. I squeak in surprise but allow him to wet my eyes with a cold paper towel. We stay in silence during the whole thing. Yuri steps back and gives me a once over. I shift nervously and try to speak.

"Thank you Yuri, now if you'll exc-" My words are halted by his lips pressed harshly against mine.

    My eyes widen in shock and I try to move back but Yuri's grip on my neck is strong and all I really could do was reciprocate it. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him, he continues his passionate assault and harshly pulls my legs around his hips grinding up. I pull back and moan in shock and try to push away from him, tears begin to fill once more. Yuri stills and tentatively rolls his hips against me, I whimper and try to push him back.

"No don't Yuri please." I plead weakly and Yuri withstands. His jade eyes are dark and lust filled. A growing smirk graces his features.

"Well, dis is so much better da?" Yuri's voice heavy with lust and I feel a thrill up my spine. I shake my head.

"Yuri I can, I can explain." I try to talk but my voice is shaky and everything in me screams to run away. Yuri steps back and watches me.

I gulp and try to form words. "I-I" the words die in my throat and I break out into sobs. Yuri flinches back but tentatively wraps his arms around me.

"I've known for a while кролик, this just confirmed everything, now tell me why is such a красавица hiding away as a male?" Yuri asked sultry. My breath catches in my throat and my face in flames brightly.

"I feel better as a boy rather than a girl, also the women's league would qualify me because I use male pronouns." I asked meekly. Yuri shifts and gently lifts my chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Either way you are breathtaking on the ice. Now кролик, why are you crying?" I look down in shame.

"Alister quit being my coach because he couldn't handle the fact that I'm a female in a male competition. So after this cup he is no longer my coach." I spit out in anger.

    I wrap my arms around myself to settle my nerves. Yuri growls and I'm startled at how out of character he has become. _Why is Yuri so impulsive and easily swayed to show anger?_ I look up with a passive face to find Yuri gnawing his lower lip aggressively. Gently I lift my thumb and rub against the abused skin. Yuri halts and connects or gazes. We still and Yuri's eyes darken and his lids lower. Slowly he leans in and I subconsciously follow in. We were a hair's width away when he spoke.

"You going to be coached by Yakov. Viktor confirmed it after you left, there is no, not accepting you will be training with me, I can't allow another insignificant male tarnish your pure confidence do you understand?"

    His tone was strong and serious and I shiver at the commandment, obediently I nod. He smirks and his lips crash to mine. I moan quietly and we begin another passionate show of affection. Leaving my utterly breathless.

  
**With Alister**

The silence between the three men was deafening. Viktor Nikiforov smiles pessimistically at Alister McGuinnus, but it was Katsuki who spoke first.

"Figure skater hearts are fragile McGuinnus what do you think you would accomplish wit that act?" Alister glares harshly at Katsuki and barks back.

"Don't patronize me Katsuki, I told her the truth-"

"No, you didn't." The cold tone of a smiling Viktor cuts Alister off. Alister grimaces.

"You can't accept the fact that Oliver chooses to be a boy instead of a girl and can't accept her  not reciprocating your feelings. Does he even know what your true feelings are? You talk about being honest with each other yet you have lied to that poor boy for two years, allowing him to naively think that you believed in him, cared about him as a person." Viktor's smile vanished along with all traces of friendliness.

"You wouldn't understand Nikiforov, your pupil knows his place Olivia did not, she is a naive little girl believing in something that isn't possible." Alister answer coldly.

Katsuki stiffens and blanches at the older male. Anger runs through his veins. "Do you have any idea what skating feels like anymore Alister? Have you truly lost the passion that you can't accept your own pupil strive so hard to fulfill her dreams and passion in skating. You truly can't accept her for who she is?"

Katsuki asked appalled but this entire conversation. Alister doesn't look at them and begins to leave the parking lot. Viktor calls out before Alister opens the door.

"Oliver will succeed well in their senior debut and when they do you will be, what was the word you used again?" Viktor asked cool-fully optimistic. Katsuki answer his rhetorical question.

"The word is _disgrace,_ Viktor." Viktor lights up and nods in appreciation.

"Thank you, Yuuri! Yes as you said Alister a _disgrace_ to being a coach. I hope your ready for this Alister." Without another syllibyl spoken Alister left, leaving both men to reminisce in the outrages man's actions.

* * *

  **Winners Podium**

   Millions of flashes blind my sight and I stand on a small box to the left of Katsuki, Yuri on his right. We all grin at each other and I proudly grasp tightly to my bronze medal. Not only did I make it tot he top three but I had broken a personal record and And old record back in the 90's. I couldn't be more happy than I was standing their having my picture taken. I walk off the podium towards Alister. My face was stoic and I refused to let anything slip.

"I may not have on Gold McGuinnus but my statement still stands. Your relieved of being my coach and I hope you have a pleasant flight back to Glasgow." Alister gave a startled look.

"Your not returning?" I shake my head and find Yuri in the crowd of reporters. I smile fondly. Out of the corner of my eye I find Alister glowering at Yuri, but I ignore it.

"I told you I'd find myself a new coach, I'm going back to Saint Petersburg to train with Yakov." I stated simply with a smile.

  Alister nods and hesitates for a moment. In that moment I thought he was going to hug me. Instead he gives a gruff goodbye and walks out of the building. I stand there motionless, zoning out and wondering if this is how Coaches and former pupils are suppose to part. A sudden heavy hand lands on my shoulder and I jump in fright. I turn my head to find Yuri looking down with a worried expression. I smile sweetly up to him.

"Would you like to go back to my hotel room?" He asks with a light blush on his cheeks. I smirk flirtatiously at him.

"why Plisetsky, such a bold request." I watch him sputter like Katsuki does with Viktor and giggle behind my hand. He sighs and gives me an affectionate smile.

"You coming or not?" He asks simply leaving with his to go back to his room. I follow quickly, smiling the whole time.

* * *

 

**With Yurio**

  The light of city streams through my blinds in the hotel and I sigh in content. It was well into the late hours of the night and I gaze admiringly down at Oliver-no Olivia's delicate features. I find the news of her true gender shocking but not far fetched.

  If ones paid close attention to her skating you could see the subtle contortions on her person did not match to the males. I was fully prepared to allows myself to believe in my attraction with men, but now? I can accept that being attracted to both is thrilling. I smile at my sleeping кролик _._

_I get the best of both it would seem_. I laugh to myself.

  Relaxing from my stiff position I lay down on my back and Olivia cuddles up close to my side. I smile secretively once more and wrap my arms around her small frame. I breathe in her scented shampoo and slowly allow it to lull me to sleep. A small smile lingering on my lips.

**Oliver**

      The following day Yuri and I help each other pack. I feel myself blush as I remember this morning's adventure when I awoke to Yuri's arms wrapped like a vice around me, preventing me from going pee. Needless to say, I laid in bed for two more hours abusing my poor baby bladder. Around 7 o'clock Yuri begins to rise and I still out of habit. He groans in my ear and I shiver at the feeling. Shyly I took a peek and find Yuri's half lidded eyes gazing sleepily into mine. My throat tightens and I find it _very_ hard to swallow. Yuri smirk, as if reading my thoughts and buries his face into my neck. I blush and tap his arm lightly. Yuri groans and  smile slightly.

"I gotta pee, so time to get up" I say barely concealing the laugh when Yuri groans loudly.

"Why must all things have stupid timing?!" Yuri complains into my neck. I pat his head affectionately.

"I'll make a deal, you get up and help me pack and I'll go on a date today with you." Yuri stills for a moment and then hopes out of bed. I giggle and sit up, Yuri with a light shade of red clears his throat.

"I didn't get up for a date I just got tired of laying around when I could be home practicing." I grin at his words and carry on with my morning routine.

   We walk in comfortable silence with our luggage in the elevator. The bell dings to notify us that we are on the ground level, I begin to leave the elevator, but Yuri's sudden grip on my forearm has me jerking back. Any surprise of noise that would have come from my mouth was silenced by his chapped lips pressing roughly against mine. my face flushes and I sputter.

"Why did you do that?" Yuri continues out the elevator and says carelessly over his shoulder.

"You forgot my morning Kiss." My face flushes and I stand in the elevator with a shy smile.

I hurried to catch up, and find Yuri speaking aggressively to Viktor and Katsuki. I grin when an evil thought crosses my mind. Slowly I sneak up to Yuri. Viktor glances at me but pays no mind when I press my finger to my lips in a 'sh' manner. I lunge and wrap my arms tightly around Yuri's torso. He stiffens and lets out a squeak. I laugh giddily and Yuri glares at me.

"You loved it." Yuri shakes his head and I catch a small smile. My smile widens.

We load into the luggage in the trunk of the cab and slid into the back seat together, Yakov in the passenger seat. I lean against Yuri's shoulder, he stiffens but than hesitantly wraps his arm around my shoulder. I sigh in content and watch the landscape fly past my window. Soon the motion of the car lulled my into a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is soo much fun to write, now I know I might get some heat for this but lets be real, who cares! I made Oliver/Olivia gender fluent because I wnat to expand my gender perspective. I'm use to writing througha females point of view. Now I can olternate and see if I like writing through a males point of view as wel. Fr thse who haven't seen episode 10 DO IT!!! Victuuri is canon and I love my cinnamon roll Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor being together!! Also I couldnt split them apart which is why this isa Yurio story. Anyway please read adn comment anything and everything!! Also I'm a horrible drawer so if you have art that could potray Oliver and Alister thatd be soooo cool to see!!!


End file.
